Viva La Senshi
by Radar Artillery
Summary: Makoto and her friends stop in West Chester to visit Bam and turn the whole city upside down.
1. Chapter 1

AN: What would it be like if the casts of VLB and BSSM meet in Westchester? I own nothing. All shows are the properties of their respective owners. MTV owns Viva La Bam. Senora Takeuchi owns Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. P.S. In this fic, Usagi is part of the Tokyo police force.

Viva La Senshi

Pairings: Hotaru\Bam, Ryan\Setsuna, Makoto\Raab, Rei\Rake, Minako\Brandon, Ami\Glomb

(Viva La Bam/Sailor Moon crossfic)

It is 6 a.m. in West Chester and Bam, Rake, and Ryan are preparing to let loose a swarm of honeybees in the house. Meanwhile, it's 1 p.m. on Saturday in Tokyo and Tsukino Usagi sleeps in until one of her friends walks into her room. Kino Makoto picks up one end of the bed causing Usagi to slide onto the floor with a loud thump. Makoto keeps her from crying by saying "Hey, Usagi-chan, everyone's going to Philadelphia for a week, and yes, Mamoru-san's coming. We're leaving in two hours by plane, demo...I'm not sure I'll be able to handle it, since my par...parents died on one. I'll try to though, so you don't have to worry about me. We're stopping in West Chester on the way there from Nashville. There's someone Minako-chan's been wanting to meet, I think. He goes by the name of Bam Margera. I think it's weird, to be honest." Usagi starts getting ready for their vacation, packing a camera, her clothes, her henshin pen, her communicator, and a pistol given to her by the police. Then, they get into Makoto's car and drive to the Hikawa Jinja which is where Rei and the rest of the group wait, raring to get on the plane and to Nashville in time to enjoy their vacation.-Three hours later- The group's plane touches down at the Nashville Int'l Airport and they rent three cars from Enterprise, stopping in Richmond to ask for directions to West Chester driving east for 4 hours towards Castle Bam which is suffering from a bee infestation. Makoto and her friends park right in front of his house and are shocked to see Bam, Rake, Phil, April, Raab, Ryan, and Brandon running from a swarm of honeybees. This prompts the Senshi to start laughing until Rake calls to them, "Hey! What the hell are you people doing? Get rid of these bees!" Rei runs off, henshin pen in hand and uses "Mars Crystal Power Make UP!", running back and using a Burning Mandara to scare off the swarm; instead, however, this causes the bees to start chasing the girls, forcing them to run, henshining as they go. Jupiter sends a Supreme Thunder out to paralyze the swarm, stopping the attack. Since she subdued them, Jupiter walks up to Raab and begins introducing him to all her friends ending with "I'm Sailor Jupiter. What's your name?" He responds "My name's Chris Raab, but they call me Raab Himself. Oh yeah, that's Bam Margera and his parents, April and Phil. Over there are Rake Yohn, Ryan Dunn, and Brandon DiCamillo. We comprise CKY aka Camp Kill Yourself and we all live here. Wait, what were your friend's names again?" Her blood pressure rising, Makoto says "That's Tomoe Hotaru-chan, Ten'ou Haruka-san, Kaiou Michiru-san, Hino Rei-chan, Aino Minako-chan, Mizuno Ami-chan, Tsukino Usagi-chan, and Meiou Setsuna-san." Setsuna walks over to Bam's parents and begins having a conversation with them, making the occasional comment about Haruka and Michiru and hearing April say things about Bam, who then skates up to them. He says to Setsuna "I wonder if you're good at skateboarding because we're going to have an in-house competition." Upon hearing this, Setsuna blinks, wondering why a skatepark is inside a house. Haruka runs by, telling her to come inside and she shrugs the question off. Walking through the front door, she sees a medieval theme and is mildly surprised by it. She walks up to Phil and asks "Is your house always this crazy? It really seems that way." She catches a whiff of something and asks "What's that awful smell?" Phil responds "Those kids are doing something crazy right now, I bet." As if expecting it, he hears April say "What are you doing!" --Later that night-- Hotaru goes to get some water and she sees Bam and Ryan heading for her parents' room. She thinks "Oh no. They don't know anything about Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama. I'd better stop them right----Too late!" She hears her parents' screams and suddenly, a red-faced Bam and Ryan run by, nearly knocking her over, followed by Uranus who threatens to cleave them both apart with the Space Sword. She steps in Haruka's path and promptly gets flattened. Michiru follows and sees her daughter looking like a pancake on the floor and goes after her housemate which is unfortunately when she also gets bowled over by Haruka. Makoto hears the noise and gets off the couch, intending to see what's going on and promptly stops after seeing both Hotaru and Michiru lying on the floor, eyes wide. Hotaru comes to and Makoto runs over to her, asking "Oi, Hotaru-chan, what happened?" Hotaru mutters "**Haruka-papa **happened." Makoto says "Is that so? What happened?" Hotaru tells her "I saw Bam and one of his friends going to their room and the next thing I know, I'm eating the floor." Makoto shakes her head and helps Hotaru up off the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Viva La Senshi-Chapter Two**_

"Hey, Bam Margera here. We've got people from Tokyo staying here and they're about to get pranked. I'm gonna put a crab in Rei's bed." He sneaks into her room, only to find Rei waiting with a glass in her hand. She grabs his shirt and shatters said glass on his head, then punches him. Her veins throbbing, she says, "Baka. Don't try that again or Mako-chan will be waiting." She takes the crab from him and stuffs it down his shirt. The cries of pain that follow alert his friends and the other Senshi and they all come running to her room, where they see Bam run in circles while a amused Rei watches. Minako asks, "Ano...Rei-chan, what's wrong with him?" Rei replies "Ne, he tried to prank me, demo I caught on before he had a chance." Bam mutters "Remind me never to do that again. She's way too dangerous." "Hey", says Makoto "you shouldn't underestimate Rei-chan like that. I'm aware of what she can do, demo, unfortunately you're not, so...just watch yourselves, ok?" Rake assures her "Don't worry, I'll make sure they remember." An irate Rei stomps off to her bedroom, fuming at how stupid Bam was to pull such a boneheaded stunt. On the way, she passes Ape who says, "Now you know what I deal with every day. For him, this is normal. He's done just about anything he wants to anyone he wants."


End file.
